


You don't understand, you never tried

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Niall, M/M, Mean Zayn, Niall-centric, Sad Niall, ace niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Niall comes out as Ace to his boyfriend of 5 months. Zayn doesn't understand. More importantly, he doesn't try to understand.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	You don't understand, you never tried

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea piped into my head, let me know what you think.
> 
> Just a little one shot as I haven't posted for about a week and I'm having knee surgery Wednesday so won't be active for a few weeks at least!
> 
> This is a little 'keep you going till I get back' present :D

Niall pov

"Can we talk about this somewhere else" I mutter as I I flip my apple between my hands.  
"No. Talk" Zayn snaps.  
"Fine. I'm asexual" I whisper.  
"What. I couldn't hear you through the mumbling"  
"I said I'm asexual" I say louder. Everyone at our table looks at me and I want to stab myself in the arm with my plastic fork so I can go home.

"What's that mean?" Harry asks.  
"It means he has no desire for sex. It doesn't apeal to him. Some also don't find people attractive sexually." Louis supplies.

"You don't want to have sex then?" Zayn asks me.  
"I-i-Well i- it doesn't- interest me"  
"Not being funny how do you know you don't like it if you haven't tried it?"  
"Jus. Jus the thought of it makes me feel sick"  
"Fine"

"Zee I still love yo-"  
"-just not enough to have sex with me-"  
"-THAT'S NOT FAIR" Louis snaps.

"I'm the one missing out here. I'm the one being neglected"  
"How? You were happy to date him when you thought you'd be getting some, now you find out he's not interested you couldn't care less" Harry says. 

I feel tears drip down my face and land on my hands that are digging my nails into my apple.

"He is ten times the man you are" I hear louis snap  
"Well he won't have trouble finding someone else to date/ not really. No one's going to date you knowing you aren't going to have sex with them"

"I would" Harry says  
"So would i" Louis pipes up

"Whatever" Zayn mutters walking off.

"Thanks boys" I smile softly at them and get pulled into a louis and harry sandwich cuddle.

 

It's a few months later when I think about how much the lads defended me. I feel so privileged to have three best friends like them. We're all sat around in liams room doing homework....aka playing on our phones and talking.

Harry nips out to the toilet and I ask louis "do you think hazza was serious about dating me. Even though I won't have sex"

"You fancy him?" I blush. Nothing gets past louis tomlinson.

"I-yeah"  
"He meant it. He's fancied you for years. Never said anything cos you were with zayn"

It's safe to say, when the lads and harry fall asleep I shuffle closer to harry for a cheeky cuddle.

"What you doin" Harry mutters as I lay his arm over me and hold his hand.  
"Want a cuddle" I smile.

"Are you okay with this? I googled you and it said you can feel uncomfortable with even simple touches"

"Cuddlins fine and holdin hands and kissin. well, not tongue kissin. But little- little kisses. I don't like looking or erm- t-touchin" I stutter.

"In that case Niall Horan. Prepare to have the most mind blowing little kiss you have ever had"

He says before hovering his top half over me and pecking my lips twice.

 

I smile to myself at how thoughtfu he was. Yep. My mind is blown. Not just by the kiss, but by how he tried to make me as comfortable as possible. He even googled me.


End file.
